QP Shooting
QP Shooting (きゅぴシュー) is a single player video game developed by Orange_Juice. It is the prequel to QP Shooting - Dangerous!! and the first game made by Orange_Juice. It was released in Japan on August 15th, 2004 during the 1st day of Comiket 66.QP Shooting Toranoana Store PageComiket 66 Schedule The game is currently not available in any languages besides Japanese. __TOC__ Plot is running an errand while humming a song to herself. For her errand, she enters a convenience store and wonders if she would find anything delicious. QP spots a newly released pudding and immediately desires for it. QP is heartbroken that she does not have any money on her, however she finds a 500 Yen coin in her pocket for some reason. Without thinking further, QP heads straight for the register and buys the pudding. At home, it is already dinner time so QP decides to save the pudding as a snack for tomorrow. During the night an unknown person snatches QP's pudding. In the morning, QP finds the pudding missing and a letter left in its place. The letter says that if QP wants the pudding back then she must look for the person who took it. QP wonders who the thief could be and comes up with her own suspicions on who it is. QP recalls that this person is strong and always mean. It will be a problem to get her pudding back from this person, but QP is certain that she will get her pudding back. With the help of her friend Rbit, QP sets off to find the thief. While searching the streets, QP runs into Mei, penguin skiing on top of Red and Blue. Mei asks QP to play with her since she was bored. QP initially declines Mei's request but once Mei offers ice cream in return, QP accepts. Mei declares the game as a battle, where QP responds by asking Mei if they can stop, not wanting to fight. Mei doesn't respond to QP's plea but she loses the fight in the end anyways. QP asks for her ice cream but Mei is annoyed that she lost and leaves with Red and Blue for a special training session, not giving QP anything and vowing revenge on her. During the afternoon, QP finds Yuuki talking to her puppets. QP wants to avoid contact with Yuuki, recalling that she is a dangerous person, and pretends to not notice Yuuki. Yuuki, talking with her Mr. Cow puppet, greets QP and QP instinctively greets them back, only realizing her mistake after. QP unintentionally offends Yuuki by talking to her directly and not to her puppets, so Yuuki fights QP, bringing out Mr. Panda during the fight, but all three puppets were torn in the end of the fight. Yuuki mourns the loss of her puppets and QP wonders what she should do and tells Yuuki that she must go and promises to properly apologize next time they meet. Yuuki asks QP if she can be her puppet, but QP declines and leaves. eventually finds QP and tells her to stop. QP finds Mimyuu cute and gives Mimyuu some candy. Mimyuu tells QP that she is ordered from Waruda to attack QP. She thanks QP for her kindness and attacks her but ultimately loses to QP. Mimyuu runs away to find her big sister for help. later shows up and fights QP for upsetting Mimyuu. When Tomato loses, QP asks her why the two sisters were sent to attack her and Tomato responds by saying that QP will understand once she meets the leader of Waruda. Some time later, QP unknowingly flies into a restaurant called the and Chris asks for QP's order. QP asks for a hamburger but then remembers that she has no time to eat. QP apologizes to Chris for just needing to pass through and the fact that she does not have any money. Chris also apologizes to QP for mistaking her for a customer and says farewell to her. At the last moment, Chris notices QP's Rbit and mistaken Rbit for an ingredient from the restaurant. Chris accuses QP for being a dine and dasher and attacks her, bringing out to help attack. After the duo's defeat, Chris is upset that the previous customer was not an actual customer and now the next customer, QP, is an apparent dine and dasher. QP rejects Chris's accusations and asks Chris where this previous customer went, thinking it could be a lead. Chris points QP in to the direction this person went and asks QP to pay a fee on the Rbit, still believing QP as a dine and dasher and QP leaves refusing to pay. QP eventually finds , whom she suspected at the beginning to have stolen her pudding. Yuki reveals herself as Waruda's leader and shows QP the stolen pudding. QP pleads with Yuki to return the pudding to her and Yuki agrees to return it, if QP can defeat her. The two then begin to fight. QP_Shooting/normal|Normal Ending QP_Shooting/good|Good Ending QP_Shooting/bad|Bad Ending Setting The world that shown in QP Shooting hosts a modern society with convenience stores and vehicles. Animals are anthropomorphized such as QP and Yuki and they coexist with humans, with other animals still existing as regular animals such as chickens and butterflies. In this world, some people and animals are able to fly, QP is seen flying through the entire game, so much of the game is airborne. Characters QP Shooting features 12 new original characters. System Requirements :System requirements are only for reference. Actual performance may vary. Official Add On 1 Expansion has been released for QP Shooting. It features 3 new stages and a new story mode that are playable as . The expansion is available on Orange_Juice's website for free.Orange_Juice Titles *Christmas Shooting Videos QP Shooting Trailer QP Shooting Opening Gallery QPShootingCover.png|The official cover for QP Shooting Back Cover.jpg|The back of the cover qpsmenu.png|The main menu qpsshop.png|The in-game shop qpsgameplay.png|Typical gameplay qpsmei.png|Mei using her final attack qpsyuuki.png|Yuuki talking to qpshammer.png| preparing to attack qpstomato.png| confronting for upsetting qpsmanager.png|Chris summoning to attack qpsyuki.png| greeting References Category:Series/Games